wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackurai Sam
Jackurai Sam is a major character who appears in: Era of Communism, Darwick: Beyond Endaria, and Era of Nazis. A shamed samurai from the past who seeks revenge on his greatest rival, Disco Norm. Appearance Era of Communism His hair is very long and luxurious. Sam is clad in a plain white kimono, but he briefly wore a dolphin skin before his duel with Disco Norm. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Now he's the apprentice of the head of the Welsh Empire, Sam sports heavy black Samurai armour with a long black cape. He also wears a black helmet with garments to hide his face and to provide health support. Synopsis History Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But, a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose him. Then, before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future. Now, the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. Era of Communism Chapter 1: New Era Upon forming the party with his fellow companions, the team were asked to assist Lord Meme save the world from being plunged into an eternity of shitty, dead memes. They gladly accepted and headed off to Kushan. On the boat ride there, the show for the restaurant was cancelled, so the party offered to help, each of them doing their own little performance, Sam showed off his amazing jawline, swooning all the people in the room. When they finally got to the Bad Meme King, Jackurai Sam supported the team in the fight. Their combined effort won them the battle. Chapter 2: Short Paths of Gulf Sam supported the party in all the quests and he even spent some "alone time" with a woman named Ashi along the way, but it wasn't until after the row with Mr White that Sam stole the spotlight. On their way back from Galataric, on the 16th of September 2016, he and Disco Norm decided to settle their differences and test their strength in a duel between each other. Despite the fact that they were riding on Lenny Henry's back, they continued with the fight. Before the fighting had begun McShlong and Henry (Granny McShlong choosing Disco Norm and Lenny Henry choosing on Sam). The tumultuous battle ended with Sam downed and almost dead, but. as he staggered up and attempted to recuperate, Norman jumped up and stabbed him in the back, killing him... or so it seemed. Sam fell off of Lenny Henry and he washed up on the shore of Galataric. Samsung saw his lifeless body, and skin his face off then, took an oath to avenge him by killing his brother, Disco Norm. Later a mysterious figure found the body and circumcised Sam, telling him that he is "one of us now." Disco Norm 2 Without the permission of his master, Sam ventured to Endaria to find his greatest foe, Disco Norm. He came down and confronted Norman, demanding he duel him. He reluctantly accepted and they fought on the Death Star of David. Disco Norm was victorious once again, but he spared his enemy's life this time. Insulted, Sam swore to return another day to kill him. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Mission II: Saving Chris Mas On the Death Star of David, after the party were caught and jailed they finally met Sam. His face was hidden away by a menacing looking helmet. He offered them a deal, reveal the location of Santa Claus or he will kill them all, they thought about it, but ultimately decided against doing it. Sam left them, leaving them with only fifteen minutes to save Chris Mas, otherwise they would die. They somehow managed to do it, despite setting off two alarms, in addition they were able to flee the Death Star. Mission III.V: Battle on Nothoth He struck a deal with Santa Claus, saying he would stop the Welsh Empire's interference in his and his son's activities, if they sold out the Movurthucka Crew, handing Dennis McShlong over to them. Claus obliged and Dennis was encased in carbonite, while the Movurthucka Crew was left to flee. Later Quan showed up and he fought Sam, losing a hand in the process. With the battle in his favour, Jackurai revealed to Quan that he is his true biological father. Era of Nazis Session 5: The Swords of the King Sam is seen at the very end, where he uses the Death Star of David to obliterate Galataric, then proceeds to mention another arduous task that needs to be completed. Relationships Allies * Capital Crusaders 'He shared a lot of happy moments with these people and happily stuck by their side, until Disco Norm struck him down. ** [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong]]' '''They occasionally got up to mischievous plans, such as throwing Disco Norm over a boat and have his sleeping body skip along the ocean. ** [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' The two fought well together, and had an amount of respect for one another. ** [[Samsung|'''Samsung]]' '''He avenged him after Disco Norm defeated him in their duel, and struck him with the intention to kill. * [[Welsh Empire|'Welsh Empire']]' The emperor of the Welsh Empire brought him back to his current health. Sam now abandoned his quest of killing Aku and returning to the past, and now lives to protect the Welsh Empire. Enemies * [[Aku|'''Aku]]' 'Aku sent Sam into the forsaken time he currently resides in. His original quest was to kill Aku and return to his time, but Sam abandoned his mission when the Jewish Empire saved him from death. * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']]''' '''Sam sees Disco Norm as his archenemy and he wishes for nothing more than for every trace of his life to be snuffed out. * '''Oppositions to the Welsh Empire '''His bushido code puts him in debt to the Welsh Empire, so any enemy of them is an enemy of his. Gallery JackuraiSamDBE.jpg|Jackurai Sam (3rd edition render) Jackurai Sam.jpg|Jackurai Sam (1st edition render) JackuraiSam(gameAP).JPG|Jackurai Sam as he appears in Disco Norm (game) Jackurai_Sam.JPG|Jackurai Sam as he appears in Disco Norm 2 Trivia * Jackurai Sam fought in the first PvP duel. * Although Sam had the highest armour class and was arguably the strongest for a long period of time, he barely did much fighting. This resulted in his teammates ridiculing him frequently. * In the short, Jack Sam VS Disco Norm, we find out that Sam likes computers, and that he believes Disco Norm is gay. * Jackurai Sam is primarily based off of two characters Samurai Jack and Anakin Skywalker. Category:Characters Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:Era of Communism Category:Playable Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Harley Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Disco Norm (game) Category:Major Villains